Power Rangers Reflections
by Ranger23Black
Summary: My first take on a original idea for a power rangers series,brings fun,comedy, romance and spiritual powers into a tale about the true meaning of fighting for what is right. The power rangers reflections will stop at nothing to protect the world from an evil spirit bent on taking over the world we know and love.
1. Intro

"In every reflection of ourselves lies a spirit animal that keeps us at peace. A world known as the reflection realm house these spirits and every now and then they enter the physical world to play with humans. There is nothing but peace and stability, but then there are reflections that become nightmares and wreak havoc amongst the humans. These reflections are known as voids. Led by a fearless reflection known as Dmitri Salus he plans to enter the human world and establish the first kingdom of voids. All he needs is the reflection anagrams to do this, their mystical power is but pure spiritual essence and is said to shape worlds. Two siblings from the reflection world were given a task to keep these anagrams out of his reach for you see the power of the anagrams is the same power they used to create warriors that stood up to the voids long ago. They entered the human world with the anagrams hoping to seek the warriors to fight the void empire once again. I'm one of the siblings, my name is Giselle, guardian of the rich and sensitive and this is the story of 5 young warriors who must learn to harness the power of the anagrams to stop Dmitri from possessing it. They must tap into their positive reflections and keep the negative ones out. Time will only tell if they succeed or not."

Power Rangers Reflections

Characters:

Name: **Joshua Lentz**

Age: **20**

Height: **6'3**

Race: **African American**

Ranger Color: **Red**

Zord: **Great Eagle**

Name: **Jose Platineas**

Age: **21**

Height: **6'0**

Race: **Hispanic**

Ranger Color: **Yellow**

Zord: **Great Bison**

Name: **Sadie Valentine**

Age: **19**

Height: **5'8**

Race: **British**

Ranger Color: **Blue**

Zord: **Sea Otter**

Name: **Trisha Mooly**

Age: **18**

Height: **5'9**

Race: **African American**

Ranger Color: **Purple**

Zord: **Owl**

Name: **Remy Gopprolo**

Age: **20**

Height: **6'1**

Race: **Indian American**

Ranger Color: **Green**

Zord: **Monkey**

Allies/Mentors

**Giselle**- is the spiritual being from the reflection realm, she holds the power of increased light and watches over all of the rich and sensitive feelings of humans. She is very kind at heart and disapproves of unorganized violence and tends to suggest the rangers use strategy to complete their battles. She sees the good in every person no matter their history. She was the one who felt the presence of the 5 young warriors when Deston and her arrived in the human realm.

**Deston**- Giselle's older brother who is the guardian of inner strength and skill, and sees the true nature of people's intentions. Unlike Giselle Deston does not sense much because of his hardened attitude, and tends to be less sensitive than his sister. He is very adamant about the ranger's abilities as first but then sees their potential and tries his best to train them in simple combat to fight the voids. He believes that true fighting skill is better than strategy thus can win battles He is always ready for a fight. , and he is the one who sets up the technology and command center on the top floor of the Ceiera Tower while Giselle turns it on.


	2. Chapter 1:Anagrams Awoken

**Chapter 1: Awoken Anagrams**

Sunlight began to gleam on a crystal, as a young women in the distance gasped. She wore a long silky white robe and flats on her feet. She walked over to the crystal and saw it illuminate with a reddish color. Soon after the others around her illuminated others colors. Green ,Purple, Blue , and yellow as she noted them in her head; She picked up the crystals one by one and put them into her bag. She could hear the voice of a young man calling her name. "Giselle, Where are you?" She quickly gathered the rest of her things and headed toward the voice. She came to a clearing where she saw a tall slender young man light complexion and blue eyes with a blue and green cape wearing a black-laced shirt. "Deston what are you doing here?" she said, the young man smiled, "Giselle the time is near and Dimitri has gathered his forces, I sensed them in the world of Dim." Giselle got a concerned look on her face, "Then we better hurry and reach the human realm I have gathered the crystals now let's move." Deston and Giselle ran through the shining forest to a portal and jumped through. They landed in a huge sparkling city. Giselle smiled in fascination at the wondrous buildings. She then saw a huge tower in front of them and felt a great presence. "This is the place Deston where we will set up our command center let's go."

Meanwhile,

At a huge college university, inside a medium sized dorm room a young women, light complexion with red hair blow dries her hair after showering and puts on a blue tank top and short khakis, and white sneakers, she grabs her otter themed backpack and leaves a note on the nightstand for her dorm mate and leaves. She walks over to the Susan Yates Marine building right across from her dormitory. As she walks up to the steps she runs into a familiar face. "Hi Jose remember me I kind of bumped into you as I was walking into the gym to meet my dad the other day, so how's everything been?" Jose grumbled slightly and turned, "Fine been doing some extra credit to get my grades up and helping my twin sisters get accustomed to elementary school, by the way your name is Sadie right." Sadie smiled, "why yes thanks for remembering". Jose turned without saying goodbye and walked away. Sadie got a concerned look but dropped it and quickly headed inside to see the otters. Jose walked off campus and down the street to the city's gym and headed inside. A young women, black hair and a light brown skin complexion wearing a purple t-shirt and long slender black pants and black boots with purple accents was reading a book as she crossed the street into the park and walked the bike trail. As she was walking she stopped at the pond to gaze at the water and think while another person headed in the opposite direction was reading a comic book. The young man had a red t-shirt on and was wearing blue jeans , and black polo sneakers, he had a dark brown complexion , and he did not see her and he fell right on top of her. "Hey dude watch where you are going." the young women yelled. The young man picked up his comic book, "Sorry are you okay?" The young women picked up her book and brushed herself off. "Its fine and you are?" the young man looked away shy, "Sorry my name is Joshua Lentz." The young women smiled slightly, and shook his hand, "I'm Trisha Mooly, so you go to college around here, Josh nodded, "Yeah I attend the local university studying Game Design, Trisha smiled, "Cool I'm going there for creative writing." Both of them looked awkwardly into space for one minute. "Well Josh I better be going it was nice meeting you hopefully we can see each other soon, goodbye." Trisha turned and walked back the way she came. Josh smiled and followed her out. As they both left the park, another young man with a light brown complexion wearing square glasses and blue jeans and green t-shirt with Luigi from the Mario Bros. on it, was busy on his portable gaming device when a letter smacked him in the face. He stopped to look at the letter and noticed it was addressed to him he opened it and read it. He started to look across the street and downtown and saw the building the letter was stating and quickly dashed to it. He stopped in front of the steps leading up to the front doors. He looked at the note again. "What is this some kind of joke." Sadie then walked up to the building too holding a similar note, "Hey did you get the same note as me? Stating to come here and go to the top floor for some important college assignment." The young man said, Sadie smiled, "Why yes my name is Sadie and yours." He waved his hand, "I'm Remus Moly Groppolo but you can just call me Remy. "Nice to meet you Remy so are you going in?" Remy walked up as Sadie followed him in towards the first elevator on the left. Outside the building Josh comes up to the building and behind him was Trisha. "Hey Josh so you must have gotten a note too to come here. " Josh looked up to the way top. "Yeah me too so ladies first." Trisha gave him a long face. "Come on let's check it out, it could be something where we can save the planet or something." Josh gave a long face, "Really Trish you got to be kidding me." Both of them ran into the building and found the elevators, but the one on the left was in use so they used the one on the right and went up. Jose looked at the note with a concerned face and grumbled, "Man what's this about I hope professor Taxman gives me extra credit for this." Jose entered the building and saw how empty it was, but noticed mailboxes off to the side of the room. "Huh must be some sort of condo complex anyway where's that elevator."

"Deston prepare the sun deck immediately they have arrived," Giselle called to her older brother in the room. Deston opened up the huge doors and set a button in the center of the deck and pressed it. A huge floating TV screen hung over the button's position. Giselle then turned on the lights, which activated the inside of the room. Computers, tracking devices and radar all began beeping as Giselle walked toward the sun deck. The elevator made a noise as Sadie and Remy walked into a huge computerized room behind them in the second elevator was Josh and Trisha as they stepped into the room. Trisha looked stunned as she immediately took notice of the computers lining the walls. "Wow I knew it Josh, we are going to help the planet oh sorry I did not know anyone else was coming Hi I'm Trisha, Trisha Mooly and this is this is my friend Joshua Lentz." Sadie smiled and shook both of their hands , "I'm Sadie Valentine and that distracted guy over there is Remy." The elevator doors made a sound again, the doors open as a young man with a caramel complexion and black hair, wearing a yellow t-shirt and a red hoodie with black jeans and blue Nike's stepped out surprised at the people who showed up. "Jose you got that note too, everyone this is Jose, he is always at the gym down street where my dad works." Everyone said hi as he grumbled and looked away. Sadie turned to Trisha and Josh , "He can be a little grumpy sometimes so what is this whole save the planet gig huh." Remy looked around fascinated at all the gadgets, as he was looking at the radar he spotted two strange people outside on the sun deck, "Hey guys there's people outside maybe they know what's going on." They all rushed outside and saw two people one was a tall slender man light complexion blue eyes wearing a blue and green cape and black laced t-shirt and black shoes. The other a tall young women wearing a all white robe and white flats. Sadie stepped forward, "Hello are you the ones who called us up here. The young women spoke with a soft voice . "Yes I did hello my name is Giselle guardian of the rich and sensitive, Soon the young man spoke with a deep voice, "I'm Deston guardian of inner strength and skill."


End file.
